


A Merry Christmas by Corporal Katz

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale spend Christmas together having a few friendly drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Christmas by Corporal Katz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

A Merry Christmas by Corporal Katz

  
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale spend Christmas together having a few friendly drinks.  
Categories: Drabbles Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  General  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 191 Read: 160  
Published: 24 Dec 2005 Updated: 24 Dec 2005

 

* * *

 

  
**A/N:** Special thanks to _still_ill_ for the quick beta. :)

Enjoy!

 

 

***

"I must say," Aziraphale said, filling his glass with more expensive brandy, "that this Christmas was rather lovely."

"Hmp," Crowley muttered under his breath. He reached across the little table and stole Aziraphale's glass, swallowing the contents in one gulp. "If you say so."

"Don't be silly - you like Christmas, don't pretend otherwise."

Crowley shrugged. "Hmm, I'll admit that there are one or two things that I don't hate about it. But probably none of which you'll like if I told you." The demon grinned. "You know how department stores play those dreadful-sounding Christmas carols ad nauseam every year?"

"Yes."

"That was my doing."

Aziraphale shook his head. "Good grief."

"But if you really must know..." Crowley suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "The only other thing that I don't completely hate about Christmas is, er..." he coughed, "is spending it with you."

"Oh?" The angel smiled gently and placed a warm pudgy hand over one of Crowley's. "I like spending Christmas with you too, dear."

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=210>


End file.
